Operation Gold Standard
Operation Gold Standard was a clandestine special operation launched by Second Flag on March 19th 2128 with the intent of capturing or destroying personnel, equipment, and intelligence vital to opposing operations by the Bilderberg Group. The operation was performed by one Operational Sub-Division (OSD) each from three individual Second Flag Operational Nuclear Units (ONUs). Though the operation completed its outlined objective with the confirmed death of "The Accountant" John Stancent, and the destruction of Bilderberg intelligence files, post-operation analysis could not confirm complete destruction of the data itself, due to external interference from 2F-Splinter. Background Operation Gold Standard was drafted in response to actions by the Bilderberg Group to impede rapid hostile takover of multiple companies and holding groups by High Castle and 2F-Comma cyberoperatives. In order to halt Second Flag takeover of Bilderberg assets, the Group had begun to perform counter-takeover operations, financial reinforcement, and strategic holding withdrawals to protect assets and circumvent Second Flag efforts. Intelligence 2F-Grassroots investigation would reveal the primary operator of Bilderberg counter-operations to be John Stancent, a man codenamed "The Accountant" within the Group, primarily tasked with defense against cyberfinancial warfare. Grassroots would also confirm that Stancent had been directed by the Group to move operations to Salt Lake City, Utah, also proving a direct threat to the security of other Second Flag operations in the area. In addition to the rising threat of the 2F-Splinter in the same area, operations were accelerated and Operation Gold Standard was created to eliminate Stancent and with him destroy Bilderberg operations in the area. Timeline UTC1245 - The operation is commenced by 2F-Grassroots operatives tasked with infiltrating and securing the 1600 block of North Salt Lake. UTC1250 - 2F-Comma detects potential counter-operations by CAIPP, dispatches 2F-Mars Husky-4 assault team to intercept. UTC1252 - CAIPP strike team arrives at Blue Canyon Financial, believed to have intent to capture and interrogate Stancent and retrieve information on Second Flag financial activities. UTC1255 - 2F-Grassroots remote snipers engage 2F-Splinter operatives found at the site. Remote snipers are destroyed by fire from 2F-Splinter counter snipers. UTC1256 - CAIPP strike team operatives come under fire from 2F-Splinter operatives upon attempting to enter the building. Two vehicles are destroyed, and the CAIPP assault is crippled before the team can enter the building. UTC1257 - 2F-Grassroots disrupts power to Blue Canyon Financial in coordination with building entry by 2F-Mars' Husky-4 assault team, which comes under sniper fire from 2F-Splinter but sustains no casualties. UTC1258 - 2F-Comma intelligence detects gunfire inside Blue Canyon Financial. 2F-Comma confirms 2F-Splinter operations inside the building. UTC1259 - Husky-4 reports contact with 2F-Splinter, and engages. Engagement is broken off in failure to eliminate target. Colonel Sota Talyn, operating under the codename Athena, is dispatched by Viva Makihara to destroy any 2F-Splinter presence. UTC1300 - Husky-4 confirms elimination of Stancent, destruction of intelligence files. Reports completion of stated objectives. Embedded 2F-Comma operatives unable to varify security of intelligence files, and detects traces of file transfer and missing files. UTC1302 - Athena engages escaping 2F-Splinter personnel. 2F-Comma detects transmissions to known paramilitary air assets by 2F-Splinter personnel. UTC1305 - Athena is engaged by close air support assets linked to 2F-Splinter, orders a general withdrawal to operation forces on reports of mission objective success by Zellen Major Strenshyv. Aftermath Despite Operation Gold Standard's success in halting Bilderberg Group operations, 2F-Comma analysts would later determine that financial data had been retrieved from Stancent's possession by 2F-Splinter operatives before Husky-4 was able to destroy the data, and that Husky-4's inability to neutralize said operatives resulted in loss of secure data. Because of this, Operation Gold Standard is considered to be a partial failure. Following the operation, High Castle was easily able to resume financial takeover operations, providing Second Flag easy access to almost unlimited research and development resources to provide necessary acceleration to Project Labarum, in addition to billions of additional funds to aid in construction of the Cosmosett.